Damian's Poem
by Airmage
Summary: Damian Wayne wrote a poem. And poem that he doesn't want anyone to read. But Dick does...and Damian doesn't like hugs. But we all know that secretly, he does. And that he really loves his older brother Dick more than anyone else. Collection of random and not-so random one-shots of fluff between Dick and Damian.
1. Damian's First Poem

**Hey guys! Just a little side note, anything in bold is meant to be crossed out, but it didn't show up here. :) Read, Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The Manor was calm, and quiet

Just the way Damian liked it

Then Grayson came along

With Todd, Drake, Gordon,

Brown and Kane as well

And Father was home early

They have all have decided

To watch a movie that night

Some stupid movie

Called Lion King

To which Grayson cried

Though Damian must wonder as well

Why did Mufasa have to die?

Then Grayson grabbed Father

And hugged him tightly

Next Drake and Todd fell

Victim into the embrace

All three females piled on

Damian thought to have

Been very lucky that night

To not be included in that embrace

Then after they've all let go,

Grayson attacked Damian

And hugged him so tightly

That Damian knew Grayson

Deserved to die horribly

Thought maybe not by falling

Because that's his worst fear

And Damian decides that

Only the real bad guys

Deserve terrible deaths

Then again he doesn't think

That Grayson should die

Because he's the only Bat

Who seems not to be very

Hateful to him, unlike the others

And secretly, he likes Grayson

He's like an older brother

The only one that cares

Paying him more attention

Then his own Father

And Mother and Grandfather

Damian wishes so very much

That his parents would

Be together again, a family

Like he always wanted,

Especially when he's seen

How other children

Look so happy with

Their parents and their families

While his don't like him

Except maybe Grayson

And Alfred, and Ace the dog

Maybe he won't draw death pictures

Of those three, however,

The rest he's not so sure

-Damian Wayne

*Three weeks later when Grayson found the poem*

"Bruce! You need to spend more time with your son! And stopping acting like you don't love him! We all know that you want to hug him! So just hug him already!"

"Jason, Tim, Babs, Steph and Bette, can you guys just please stop acting so mean toward Damian? He's going to spend the rest of his life drawing death pictures of you!"

"Alfred! Congratulations! You, I, and Ace didn't make Damian's list of people to kill!"

"Grayson, what are you holding in your hand?"

"As far as poems go, it's downright terrible. But as for expressing your feelings, it's amazing! And plus, I didn't know you feel that way."

"Grayson you better give that back now!"

"Do you really feeling unloved?"

"…"

"Come here!"

"Humph! Grayson stop hugging me! I'll kill you!"

"Damian…"

"Father! Not you too! Stop hugging me!"

"…"

"GRAYSON, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"Ah there you are, Master Richard, Master Bruce, and Master Damian. Would the three of you care for some cookies?"

"Hey Damian, when I move out, will you send me letters written in blue crayon? It's my favorite color."

"No Grayson, I shall not because I'll kill you right after you let go."

*Five years later*

Dear Grayson,

Where are you? **I miss you.** Why haven't you responded to my letters or come home? Everyone, as in Father, Alfred, and the rest of them are very worried about you. Please come home. I am very sorry if I had done anything to keep you from coming back. I'll even invite Drake and your friend West if **it will let you come back** required.

**Love,**

**Your little brother,**

Yours Truly,

Damian

P.S These are **tear drops, I really miss you** raindrops. Alfred had suggested that I draw a picture for you. And so I have. It is me and a cat, whom I named Alfred. **I like cats, and I want one.**

*A few days later*

"Damian I'm here! Come here! I bought you a cat!"

"Grayson, why are you hugging me again?"

"Hey Dick!"

"Tim!"

"Hey, Dick, Artemis says hello. Uh, why are you holding a cat and hugging Demon-boy?"

"Tell Arty I said hello back. And this isn't a Demon-boy! He's my favorite little brother!"

"Gee, thanks Dick."

"Hey, I love you too Timmy!"

"Grayson,"

"Yes little brother?"

"Get off me now."

"Ok, but do you still want the cat?

"…yes…"

"Then a few more minutes."

"..I hate you Grayson."

"I love you too little brother."

* * *

**Alfred's cookies to anyone who reviews :)**


	2. When Grayson is hurt

**Whoa! seven reviews for the first chapter! hey, it wasn't done for Alfred's cookies, was it?**

**I actually planned to make it a one shot, but hey, maybe i'll make it into a series of random one-shots. Remember, all the bold is all the 'crossed out' part of the poem. So enjoy and review!**

* * *

The Manor is quiet

Everyone is sad

Grayson has been hurt

Day 14 back to Gotham

I swear I'll kill Bane

For all he had done

**To my brother**

Grayson is lying on the med-bed

His friends have come to see him

The Wests, Kal, Zatanna, Raquel,

The Harpers, Kent, Morse, and everyone else

From his dim-witted little Team

And the stupid League

Many think he will die

They are thick and they are ignorant

Grayson will not die so easily

He is strong and he is tough

He will make it

**I know because**

**He's my brother**

And these are **teardrops** raindrops

Because I'm sitting outside

And it's raining

-Damian Wayne

*At night when everyone is upstairs and Grayson is all alone in the Bat cave*

Grayson looked so…weak. That was unlike him. He was strong and cheerful. But on his sick bed, he looked weak and worthless. He looked like an empty shell. Damian held onto his kitten, an American Longhair that Grayson got him when he arrived. He named him Alfred, in honor of the butler who makes excellent cookies. The cat was brown with black stripes, much like the famous cookies made by the Butler, and he had a white belly and paws. Al, as he called his kitten for short, meowed, and licked Damian's cheeks.

Damian stroked his back, causing the kitten to purr. The heart monitor beeped slowly, and Grayson lay sleeping. Damian sniffed, trying not to cry. He wouldn't cry, of course. Not now, not in front of Grayson.

With one hand, he took out a crumpled piece of paper from his jeans pocket. Gingerly, he placed it in Grayson's hand. Al meowed again, and jumped onto Grayson's chest. Damian tensed as Grayson's eyes fluttered open. First, they stared cross-eyed onto the cat, before wandering up to him. Grayson stared for a few seconds, and Damian gingerly removed Al off of Grayson.

He heard a slight rumple of a paper, and glanced at Grayson's hand to see them tighten into a fist. He gulped, and he saw Grayson smile. It was a small smile, but it was real. It was happy and it was confident. Grayson closed his eyes still smiling.

And the heart monitor went silent.

*A few days later in the hospital with Dr. Leslie, Father, Alfred and the rest of them*

Damian saw Leslie come out and talk with Father. But he didn't wait. He strode into the room, with Al secretly hidden in his sweatshirt. Grayson lay on the bed, looking much better than he had a few days ago, when he died, but Damian managed to revive him. Father finally put him in the hospital, to which Damian wondered why he didn't do it in the first place.

There was a little bit more color in Grayson's face, and he started to look a little bit more like himself. He started to look a little bit stronger. His heartbeat was stronger, as indicated by the heart monitor. A folded piece of paper lay on the table. Damian frowned, before picking it up. It was his second poem. He scowled, wondering as to why it was on the table, and not in Dick's hand. He crumpled it up again, and placed it in his brother's hand.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Father, standing behind him. He glared at the man's dead pan face, angry that he doesn't he care that Grayson was lying wounded on the bed. Father's face softened and Damian saw something in his eyes that he never really saw before. He didn't know what it meant, but he did know one thing for sure.

Father was worried.

Damian hugged his Father, surprising both him and the kitten that he had hidden in his sweatshirt. He frowned, gently taking the kitten out, murmuring apologies to him. Al accepted them, placing both paws on Damian's chest and licking his chin. He smiled at the cat, and placed him by Grayson's hand.

Father wrapped his arm around him. Al licked Grayson's hand, and Damian can swear that he saw a faint smile on his brother's face.

*A week later when Grayson is well enough to be sitting in a wheelchair while his leg and body are healing*

Thank-god Grayson's 'friends' have left the room. They did nothing but bother him while he was trying to rest. Damian quietly made his way into the room, making sure he was seen by no one, except for Father's cameras. Al walked beside him. The kitten was almost a cat now; almost, but not quite yet. He slipped inside Grayson's room, the very same one he had stayed in when he still lived in the manor. Faded posters of the Flying Graysons were scattered around the room. There were pictures of his Team and his family on his desks and his shelves. Spare electronic parts were scattered all over his desk. A few bean bag chairs and an office chair were scattered around room.

Grayson was by the window, apparently falling asleep in his wheelchair. Damian walked over, and noticed three different pictures on his lap. One was of his biological family, the Flying Graysons. The other was of his Team, and the last of the 'Bat Clan'. Grayson's hand was on Damian's shoulders. Damian thought he looked angry in it, angry and bored. He frowned, before removing the pictures and placing them on the window sill.

He wheeled Grayson over to his large king sized bed. Al, apparently having the same idea, lay curled up at the foot of the bed, watching his owner. With slight difficulty (Grayson was not only large, but heavy as well), he managed to properly place him on the bed, with his still healing leg propped up on a pillow. Damian turned to walk out the door, when Al meowed, and stopped him in his tracks.

Grayson looked relaxed, and calm. He shifted a little, and put his arm over his forehead. Damian tried to stop a yawn, but failed. Patrol had been a bit more strenuous then usually. Though he faced more, it still took a toll on him. He bit his lip, and deciding that a few minutes won't hurt, slowly made his way to the bed. He kicked off his sneakers, and cautiously climbed onto the bed.

He snuggled close to Grayson, who felt warm, and smelled a lot like the hospital and medication. But he felt…safe, though Damian would deny it to anyone.

He smiled to himself, a fell asleep.

And he was still asleep when Grayson woke up, and smiled at his brother who lay so close to him. He slipped his arm under his little brother's head, and placed the other one on his forehead. He heard Al meowed, and he placed a finger to his lips, asking the cat not to tell.

And all three were oblivious to Alfred and Bruce, who walked in a few minutes later. They found two birds cuddled together, with a cat stretched across both of their bodies. The cat's upper body was on the older bird, with one of his paws on the cheek of the younger one. Bruce smiled, and took a picture, wanting to show it to the League and the Team, who were all downstairs.

* * *

**Come on people, u know u wanna say 'aww'. :)**


	3. The Second Cat

All alone on a couch

Watching Ariel

And realizing for

The millionth time

That in all Disney movies

Someone must die

It is good that

People as stupid as

The Disney creators

Realize that death

Is a common occurrence

But I now remember

That Al liked this movie

He liked watching all the fish

Until the Joker ran him

Over with a bike

I beat Joker up

So he most likely shall die

I am a little happy

But Al is dead

And now, I have no one

To comfort me

-Damian Wayne

*When Drake, Grayson, and Father come in to find Damian glaring at the TV in the living room*

Damian could see Drake trying to avoid looking at him. He glared at him, and gritted his teeth. He will not disturb him. Drake left, though not before he patted Grayson's shoulder. He glared at Grayson and Father as well, not wanting to talk to either of them. Al was his friend, and he would mourn his loss alone.

Absently, he brought up his hand to stroke the non-existent cat that usually took his place on his chest. He frowned as he felt nothing, and his vision began to get blurry. Damn it, he shall not cry! He returned his attention to the screen, where the end credits began. He clenched his hands, trying not to cry.

"I'm guessing that end credits aren't really that great to watch," Father started. Damian scowled; he really didn't want to talk to his father.

"'Course not, Bruce, the poor kid's crying over it," Grayson joked.

"I'm not crying over some stupid ending credits!" Damian burst out. He pulled his knees up to the couch and buried his face inside, wrapping his arms around his legs. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't help it. Sobs shook his entire body, and he didn't feel like stopping anytime soon.

Strong comforting arms wrapped themselves around him. He knew it was his father, how he didn't know. He leaned into Father's embrace, and cried. He cried like he had never cried before. If Mother was here she would have been ashamed of him. But she wasn't, and it didn't matter. All that did was the fact that Father and Grayson were there. Just a few seconds later, he felt Grayson's arm around him as well.

"We know it hurts," Father mumbled. "We know how that feels. But things will get better, and you'll heal over time. I promise you, the scars won't fade, but the pain will be easier to bear." He nodded, not trusting himself to say anything.

*Later, when all three fell asleep on the couch, Red Hood appears on the window.*

The faint tapping on the window woke him up. He gently pulled himself free from Father's and Grayson's embrace. When he looked toward the window, he scowled.

Todd was there, just standing in front of the window, waiting for him to open up. He considered not to, but decided against it, knowing that the three of them would be able to beat up Todd if necessary.

He walked over, and opened the window, glaring angrily at the older boy in front of him. "The moment you left this house for your stupid Outlaw posse Todd, you were no longer welcome."

"I know," Todd growled, taking off his helmet. He had bags under his brown eyes, and the roots of his blonde hair began to show.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this," Todd bent down, and brought up a box. Damian narrowed his eyes, not trusting Todd. "It's not a bomb, don't worry."

"Open it," Damian demanded, expecting him to argue. To his surprise, Todd did exactly what he was told.

Inside was a kitten, a tabby, and by the looks of it a stray. Damian snarled in disgust. He _wouldn't_ accept a stray as a pet! He was about to tell him he didn't want his 'present', when he stopped and looked at the kitten. He, or she, was small, and cowered in the corner. He looked pretty skinny too. The kitten was grey and black striped, with white paws and belly.

The kitten gave small meowed, and if only slightly, moved toward Damian. He reached his hand out to the kitten, which shrank back. "It's alright kitten," Damian said softly. "I won't hurt you." The kitten cocked his head, before he touched Damian's hand with his paw and licked it. Smiling faintly, he picked up the kitten, and cradled it in his arms.

He looked up at Todd, who was, for the first time he ever saw him, not scowling, or looking annoyed. He had a faint smile on his face and a sad look in his eye, as if he was remembering something.

Todd muttered, "Try not to let him die, alright? Three cats are too much." Damian frowned.

"I mean," Todd, sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "Just-just take good care of him, will you?"

Damian looked at the tabby that curled up against his chest. "I will." He felt Todd ruffle his hair. "Are you going to come back, Todd?" He stared at the kitten. He teased him/her with his hand, getting it near the kitten and then jerking it away when he/she tried to hit it with his/her paw.

"No" he muttered, "I won't, not now, at least."

Damian scowled "They miss you."

Todd scowled "Even Bruce? Yeah, I don't think so. I'll come back when I'm wanted." He voice suddenly turned soft "Take care, alright Damian and the kitten too. And…I'm sorry."

Damian snapped his head up, but was surprised to see that Todd was gone.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Grayson looking out. Grayson's eyes never looked at him once as he shut the window, turned around, and walked out of the room.

The kitten in his arms meowed, pawing Damian's face. "It's alright kitten," Damian whispered. "Todd will come back. I know he will."

*Weeks later when Damian heads down for breakfast with Ami, his cat, walking down after him*

The cat was not one for cuddling, as Al had been. She preferred to walk, and only let him hold her when he went to bed. _Just the type of cat Todd would bring_. Damian thought scornfully. But still, he loved the cat.

When he walked down into the dining room, he never suspected Todd to be there. Grayson and Drake were there as well. "Damian," Todd said quietly "How's the cat?"

"She's fine," Damian replied coldly. "What are you doing here, Todd?"

"I was forced here," his eyes darted between Drake and Grayson.

Damian smirked "Not wanted, huh?"

Todd gave him a small smile "Yeah, that's what I thought too, until I was dragged by these two."

"Tt, and where's your posse?" Damian asked, folding his arms.

Todd sighed "Kory, she went to her home planet. Her sister's dead, so now she's queen. Roy, he" Todd trailed off, and Grayson picked up.

"Ditched you to help out the Arrow Family?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And we're still here," Damian glared at him.

"I-"Todd stopped, his eyes fixed on a spot behind Damian. Both Drake and Grayson followed his gaze and froze. Damian turned around. Father was there, looking angrier than he ever saw him, with Alfred right behind him.

"What are you doing?" Father growled, his face as hard as stone. "You left months ago."

"I came back," Todd whispered.

"Get out," Father demanded "You left this house; you never came back, and now get out!"

"Bruce I-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"DAD, JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Todd roared. Damian froze, staring at Todd in shock.

"I," Todd licked his lips and sighed, looking dejected at Father "I left because I wanted a Team. I wanted to be more than just some guy who came back from the dead, and went rogue for a while before he became a vigilant again. I-I wanted to be a leader."

Father's gaze softened, but it was Grayson who spoke first "Having a team is great and all, Jason, especially if you're the leader. But at the end of the day," he took a deep breath, as if to calm himself down "They'll leave you."

Damian knew what he was talking about. Grayson's little Team disbanded years ago. Drake started it back up again, but it disbanded as well. With a jolt, he realized that he was the only one who never led a team.

"I know," Todd replied softly "I know that now."

"Jason," Father closed his eyes "It was hard for me the first time you left, when…died. And when you left again" he clenched his jaw, unable to go on.

"I'm sorry," Todd whispered.

Without a warning, Grayson grabbed the two of them and pulled them into a hug. His voice muffled, he called out "Tim, Damian, you two better get in here as well. You're a part of this." Drake sighed and wrapped his arms around Father and Todd.

Damian frowned; hugs were one thing that he doesn't like. But, when Grayson let go of Father, making room for Damian, he sighed, and joined in.

"Now that's all settled," Pennyworth commented "How about I'll go and make all of you some breakfast then?"

"Pennyworth don't you dare make your disgusting waffles," Damian called out.

"I beg your pardon Master Damian?" Pennyworth asked.

"Nothing, he said nothing!" Grayson said quickly. Damian heard footsteps retreat into the kitchen.

All of them broke apart. "I can't believe you actually said that," Father said. "And here the four of us are, not daring to make any comment for years."

"Unlike the four of you, I judge base on quality, not experience," Damian stated.

All four men exchanged glances "Well, we know that Damian's not getting a team," Grayson joked.

Everyone smirked, until Drake let out a yelp. "Damian, your demon cat scratched my ankle!"

"Tt, pitiful Drake, that you can't handle a little scratch from a cat."


End file.
